El amor nos hace tan humanos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: El amor no sólo es para humanos, siendo Ignis, ellos demostraran que también pueden sentir calidez en su pecho, que también pueden sentir algo bello y algo que los une. Siendo humanos, tienen un camino de oportunidades pero sobre todo de amor y sonrisas. (AiFemxLightning)(AU)
1. Ignis

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Si me preguntan, esta es una pequeña idea que me dio una amiga en el momento que hice a una Ai en femenino. Una idea sobre una pareja que nunca se me había ocurrido pero que ahora que lo pienso, es un tanto tierna. Así que está será mi propia versión de ellos dos. Es de los que ya leyeron mis anteriores fics sobre Yusaku Fem, ahora viene nuestro querido y amado Ignis en versión Fem.**

**¡Espero que les agrade por que realmente me puse a llorar!**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

IGN005 o mejor conocido como el elemento de Luz estaba un poco harto que el sujeto IGN006 nunca se presentaba a sus usuales juntas. Es más, no estaban seguros los otro cuatro Ignis que existiera un sexto miembro. Dudaban de su existencia pero cuando veían aquellos pilares flotando en su cielo, sabían que había alguien más que nunca se presentó con ellos. Era más escurridizo que nadie lo había atrapado y no sabían como era aquel último miembro del Cyberse. Conocía a todos los elementos, Tierra, Agua, Fuego y Viento, todos apostaban con que el último integrante sería opuesto a ellos.

Harto, decidió salir en su búsqueda con la bendición de buena suerte de sus demás hermanos, sabía que era una señal de burla en su búsqueda. Volaba por aquella gran extensión de tierra que tenían, visitaba cada uno de los espacios creados por sus hermanos pero nada. Agradecía que su propio elemento, le permitía moverse con rapidez, a la velocidad de la luz. Por más que decidiera escanear cada uno de esos escondrijos, no encontraba alguien por esos lugares. Miraba con atención hasta que llegó a una parte desconocida. Era un mundo colorido y tranquilo, con la suavidad de la data storm. Pequeñas flores de colores moviéndose, grandes árboles como pequeños monstruos de duelos corriendo de un lado a otro.

Sabía, que ese territorio le pertenecía a ese Ignis desconocido así que tuvo que estar alerta en todo momento. No sabía como era y como podía reaccionar ante un intruso.

Noto un pequeño lago junto con una cascada, el agua se movía con suavidad y aquel "sol" creado, brindaba calidez. Era un lugar tranquilo hasta que vio una extraña figura debajo de un árbol, con cuidado se acercó. Había un pequeño monstruo a su lado que dormía, aquella pequeña figura era de color negro con líneas rosas. Era como ellos, iba a tocar su pequeño brazo un poco hasta que la vio "abrir" los ojos. Se quedó observando con atención, abría con lentitud sus ojos, como un suave "pestañeo" en palabras humanas, al igual que bostezaba. La veía estirarse y tocar aquella "coleta" de su cabeza varias veces. No sabía que se le había quedado mirando hasta que la escucho soltar un suave grito y brincar un poco, escondiéndose en aquel monstruo que parecía una bola y que al mismo tiempo había despertado para proteger a su ama.

**-¿IGN006?**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¿Tu eres el sujeto IGN006?**

**-Si soy yo** -Aquella Ignis habló con suavidad al momento de que mostraba un poco el rostro.**\- Soy el de elemento Oscuridad, el último Ignis** -Salió de atrás de aquel monstruo para acercarse a él, lo observaba con atención, lo rodeaba curiosa.**\- Tu debes ser el de elemento Luz, lo digo porque tus colores son tan blancos, somos tan contrarios** -Soltó una risita.**\- Mucho gusto en conocerte otro habitante del Cyberse**

**-IGN005, elemento de Luz, ese es mi nombre de sujeto y mi elemento**

IGN005 se quedó embobado ante aquella suave risita. Conocía al sujeto IGN002, aquella de elemento Agua pero eran tan diferentes, lo podía sentir. La de elemento Agua era un poco más estricta, de vez en cuando compartía palabras pero no llegaba a nada, era una sub-líder demasiado sería. El de elemento Luz miraba con curiosidad aquella de Oscuridad, acariciaba la cabeza de aquellos pequeños monstruos, hablaba con suavidad y soltaba risitas. Le causaba curiosidad a todo lo que hacía, no estaba acostumbrado a ver aquellas reacciones. Sus demás compañeros, actuaban de forma madura que no le importó pero decir que ella actuaba de una manera diferente, una manera suave y tan humano que era imposible que ella fuera como ellos, no pudo evitar sentirse curioso.

Cuando IGN006 se sintió observada, alzó la mirada para ver a su compañero del Cyberse. Lo miraba con atención que no pudo evitar acercarse y tocar su "piel" se sentía curiosa. Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse tímida, que alguien la descubriera, era algo que no tenía planeado. Siempre quiso pasar desapercibida ante los ojos de todos. Se puso a su lado para medir estaturas como tocar su curioso "cabello", iba a soltar una pequeña broma pero no sabía como iba a reaccionar el. Levantó su brazo, midió sus manos, eran del mismo tamaño. Por algún motivo IGN005 se sintió algo nervioso. Actitudes que nunca creyó tener y mucho menos quería comprender.

**-Si tu eres la sexta ¿Porqué no estas con nosotros?** -Pregunto el de elemento Luz un poco molesto.

**-Porque eso me aburre** -Respondió con sinceridad. Miraba sus manos juntas.**\- Yo no fui creada para trabajar de esa manera, yo siento que fui creada para otra cosa, soy muy torpe para trabajar junto con alguien así que decidí que es mejor bajo mis propios criterios** -Enlazó sus manos sorprendiendo al contrario pero inmediatamente las soltó.**\- Tal vez es porque no sigo el código con el que fuimos creados**

**-¿No lo sigues?**

**-No, yo sigo mis instintos** -Subió su pequeña mano a su pecho.**\- Los humanos le llaman corazón pero también recibe el nombre de esperanza o destino, tiene bastantes nombres que realmente esas palabras tienen un mejor significado** -Miró el cielo, subió su pequeña mano al centro de su pecho.**\- Soy creyente de todo eso porque fue mi origen quien lo recibió, observé a mi origen por mucho tiempo para saber que eran aquellas cosas que me transmitía** -Miro al elemento Luz.**\- Tal vez es por eso que no sigo órdenes y me hace ver con alguien original** -Dio un pequeño brinco para empezar a flotar.**\- Nos veremos luego en este lugar IGN005**

El de elemento Luz observó como aquella Ignis se alejaba volando, tomando las corrientes de datos junto con aquella pequeñas criaturas, dando curiosas piruetas en el aire y danzando, como si pudiera pararse de puntas para empezar a girar y hacer graciosos movimientos. La escuchaba soltar risitas y la veía jugar con ellos, dejarse caer y como ellos la atrapaban para después lanzarla al aire. Eran como pequeños niños. Por instinto, bajo su mano a su pecho. Por primera vez, sintió un poco de calidez. Se sintió extraño que realmente se sorprendió que no dijera más palabras de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Incluso había olvidado a que había ido a ese lugar.

Pero de algo estaba seguro: iba a regresar a ese lugar para volverla a ver. Sentía ese deseo en su pecho y querer hacerlo realidad.

**.o.**

Para todos, fue una gran sorpresa que el de elemento Luz, no se encontrará donde siempre y que incluso, se escapara de ellos. No fue hasta que IGN004 o el de elemento Viento, fue quien lo siguió y dieron con la verdad. Fue algo raro ver al "lider" relajarse junto aquel monigote negro con líneas rosas. Se sorprendieron que se trataba del sexto miembro, una Ignis con facciones femeninas que incluso, el de elemento Fuego, solto una pequeña broma diciendo que se veía más linda que IGN002. Era curioso verlo guardar silencio mientras aquella otra empezaba hablar o crear pequeñas cosas con algunas flores. Verlo descansar debajo de esos árboles, disfrutando de la fresca sombra como de los agradables sonidos. Lo dejaron ser, de todas formas, era el Ignis que más trabajaba y nunca se había querido permitir un descanso. Ya tendrían tiempo para molestarlo y regañarlo del porque no les aviso del contacto con aquel misterioso sexto integrante.

Cada que el de elemento Luz "abría" sus ojos después de aquella pequeña siesta. Lo primero que notaba era a esa curiosa y muy rebelde elemento Oscuridad frente a él, dormía con tranquilidad, como si no le preocupara lo que estuviera a su alrededor. Era curioso que la podía escuchar suspirar entre sueños, la escuchaba murmurar como tomar su mano por instinto, no le molestaba pero cada vez que la veía hacer aquello, se sentía algo diferente. No sabía que ellos con Inteligencias Artificiales, tenían ese código escrito, tenía esas características tan humanas, dormir era una actividad imposible pero al parecer, para ella era algo normal. Era algo que se le hacía de alguna manera raro pero tierno. Le molestaba pero no podia evitar regresar a ese mismo lugar donde ella siempre lo recibía con tomar su mano o jugar con él. Escuchar lo que hacía o lo que pensaba. Escucharla reír como también disfrutaba verla dormir, tocar con timidez aquella "piel" y observar hasta que ella decidiera abrir los ojos y decidir que era suficiente porque tenía que hacer más aventuras.

Su mente se encontraba confundido entre tantas reglas, tantos códigos de los cuales no podia romper los ciclos o crearía un programa difícil de compilar. No entendía como es que ella era libre, era diferente pero era lo que llamaba su atención. No era como ellos y ella podia soñar con algo más.

**-Me he puesto a pensar** -Habló IGN006.**\- Nosotros fuimos creados a partir de pequeños humanos, somos una nueva forma de vida que avanzará junto con ellos** -Miró el cielo.**\- Siento que de alguna manera, tengo que conocer a mi origen, quiero conocer a los humanos y quiero una coexistencia entre ambas partes** -Miró a IGN005.**\- ¿Crees que se pueda?**

**-Tal vez si o tal vez no** -El de elemento Luz suspiro.**\- Tenemos las herramientas necesarias para ayudarles ¿Crees que sea lo correcto? Hay demasiadas guerras que siento que estaríamos mejor aquí en nuestro mundo, evitariamos tanto y nos protegeriamos mutuamente**

**-Lo se pero si pudiéramos ayudar, sería otra cosa** -La de elemento oscuridad soltó una risita.**\- Me gustaría salir a explorar y conocer todo, conocer ese destino que todos tienen y saber cual es mi camino** -Tocó la mano de IGN005.**\- ¿A ti no te gustaría eso? Sería emocionante poder salir de este lugar y explorar el mundo**

**-Lo podría pensar**

**-Creo que a pesar de todo yo si estoy programada mal** -Soltó una carcajada.**\- Mi código está mal**

Nunca había pensado en un futuro. Siempre pensaba en su presente y como proteger ese mundo. Ella quería hacer más y de alguna manera, no se lo podía negar, aquella curiosidad era contagiosa y quería ver todo tipo de probabilidades que se puedan crear. Todos los tipos de caminos existentes y cual era el que llegaba a la esperanza, a algo bien. Fue en ese momento que la volvio a ver, como miraba con interés aquel mundo que ella habia creado, miro sus manos juntas y empezó a crecer ese pequeño y secreto deseo de estar junto con esa Ignis.

Paso el tiempo para que todos conocieran a la última integrante, donde ella se escondió detrás de IGN005 pero fue aceptada por todos con amabilidad. Donde podía platicar con la de elemento Agua aunque siempre recibía un regaño, hacer bromas con el de elemento Viento. Discutir con IGN003 o el de elemento Fuego por cosas infantiles como sus travesuras y prestar atención a lo que hacía IGN001 o el de elemento Tierra. De alguna manera, el de elemento Luz se sintió un poco celoso, verla ser feliz con los demás, era algo que sólo le pertenecía. Pero saber que ella siempre regresaría a él para tomar sus manos y dar pequeños giros en el aire, como una danza, era algo que sólo hacia con él.

Pensar en un futuro a su lado no estaba mal, la idea de ayudar a los humanos como ella quería, tampoco estaba mal.

**.o.**

IGN005 golpeó furioso las paredes de su escondite. Si fuera posible, todo estuviera destruido en ese mismo instante. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué sólo era él? Miraba aquellas simulaciones echas, todas arrojaban al mismo propósito. Justo ahora que podía sentir el sentimiento de felicidad inundando su pecho, viendo las pantallas flotando frente a él, quiso mandar todo al demonio. Quiso ver cuáles eran las posibilidades por las que ellos tendrían para ayudar a los humanos, estaba ilusionado hasta que vio la primer escala. Eso no podia ser cierto, tenía que ser un error como una broma de mal gusto, así que tuvo que volver hacer unas cuántas más.

Lamentablemente, por más que quisiera que fuera un error, todos daban lo mismo, todos lanzaban el mismo problema.

**-¿Porqué sólo yo?** -Grito furioso.**\- ¡No es justo!**

Cada uno de los habitantes del Cyberse tenían un futuro al lado de los humanos, trabajando mano a mano, encontrando nuevas maneras para vivir. Pero él, él sólo traía la destrucción a esos sueños. La muerte estaba asegurada, la traición, todo aparecía cuando el decidiera tomar un camino. No podia avanzar, no podia ser aquello que IGN006 trataba ser. El simple hecho de verla partir, de soltar su pequeña mano y verla irse a cumplir su sueño, era algo difícil. IGN005 era muy capaz de convencer a la de elemento Oscuridad para que se quedara a su lado, para que le ayudará a conseguir aquel futuro pero antes de querer hacer algo más, se detuvo. El no tenía "corazón" para hacerle aquello. No podia destruir aquellos sueños que le contó como un secreto, no podia verla sufrir por los males que hizo y no poder soportar de aquellas todas esas cosas que hizo.

Verla de rodillas, lamentándose de seguirlo, saliendo aquellas "lágrimas" de sus ojos y gritarle que lo odiaba. No podía soportar eso, no podía hacerle pasar por todo ese dolor. Por más grande que era su orgullo, no podia hacer aquello, sólo provocaría destruirla. Prefirió guardar todo como un secreto. Si el quería que ella se mantuviera a salvo, entonces era momento de dejarla ir. Y antes de poder hacerlo, los humanos entraron a destruirlos, ella fue la única que se salvo, arriesgando y ocultando todo lo que ella consideraba su mundo. Destruirse en el proceso provocó que IGN005 perdiera su rastro. Tuvieron que pasar unos meses para volverla a ver con aquella duelista, una duelista mujer que era la héroe del mundo cibernético.

Observandolas con mucha atención, podia comprender porque IGN006 o ahora conocida como Ai era como era. Porque nunca decidió seguir todo tipo de reglas, ella encontró a su origen y estaba bien con ella. ¿Así se vería él si tendría el mismo destino de ellos? Sin embargo, sólo el dolor seguía creciendo, ella seguiría en favor de la coexistencia, el estaba en favor de gobernar sobre todos ellos. Donde sus ideas chocarian y serían enemigos, el dolor del ahora conocido Lightning invadía su pecho pero de alguna manera, pensaba que era correcto. Le permitió vivir bien, le mostró una nueva manera de ver las cosas, le mostró tantas cosas que el sólo pensar en lo que le dejo, era como su propio tesoro que estaría muy bien guardado en sus memorias.

No podia soportar verla herida, no podía verla de rodillas o sabía que el iba a fallar en su misión e iba hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Ver como ella protegía a su origen, protegía a esos humanos que tanto amaba, ver aquella valentía como ese sentido de gracia en los momentos más serios. Es por eso, que decidió sacrificarse para quedar en empate con aquel enemigo que cubría su rostro con una máscara y que al parecer, era algo más para aquella duelista, lo sabía porque entendía muy bien aquella calidez en el pecho. Verla una última vez, con eso tenía suficiente. No tenía permitido verla, sus pecados no se lo permitirían.

Por primera vez, sentía las lágrimas caer, se sentía mal con sólo sentir como ella se había sacrificado. ¿Qué sentido tenía la vida? Sabía que muy pronto iba a desaparecer dentro del cuerpo de su Ignis y eso estaba bien para él, si ella ya no existía por ese sacrificio que hizo para proteger a los humanos que tanto quiere, entonces lo único que le esperaba, era ir con ella.

¿Qué era aquello que sintió después? Ella aún seguía viva, podía sentirlo. Y alzar su pequeño rostro, la pudo ver por última vez. Apreciar su pequeña figura como ver sus ojos, era una copia de su persona original pero de todas formas era ella. Podía sentirlo, ella estaba triste. Sus demás amigos habían desaparecido para darle su último poder y antes de huir, ella se había acercado a él. Esa era la despedida, el cuerpo de su Ignis lo absorbia poco a poco y antes de cubrir su pequeño cuerpo, era necesario ese final.

**-Lightning** -Susurró Ai al acercarse a él y con sus manos tomar su rostro.**\- Lamento que las cosas llegarán a este punto pero sabes que mi amor por los humanos es grande que es mi deber protegerlos**

**-Lo se Ai** -Susurró.**\- No es tu culpa, es culpa de mis ambiciones, de los sueños que tuve algún día sobre estar todos juntos** -Suspiró.**\- Que tu regresaras a casa a mi lado, como los viejos tiempos pero se que ahora ya no se podrá hacer realidad**

**-Mucho menos es la tuya, no es necesaria tanta culpa** -Ai soltó una risita antes de pegar sus frentes.**\- Yo les demostrare a todos que puede existir una coexistencia y cuando eso se haga realidad yo podré regresar con ustedes, estaremos juntos para siempre**

**-¿Regresaras con nosotros? No entiendo, tu seguirás viva**

**-Es algo que debo hacer una vez que esto termine, volveremos a dar vueltas en el aire y quedarnos dormidos bajo la sombra de un árbol** -Subió su pequeño rostro a la frente de Lightning. Era como si le diera un beso de despedida.**\- Algún día, todos volveremos a estar juntos, las esperanzas nos guiaran en nuestro camino, una segunda oportunidad, un propósito en mi existencia** -Su voz se rompía.**\- Algún día tu y yo volveremos a encontrarnos, como humanos o como Ignis, nuestro destino está enlazado** -Volvió a pegar sus frentes.**\- Un segundo camino se abrirá frente a nosotros y lo seguiremos, un futuro brillante como esa primera vez que nos vimos**

**-No lo olvidaste**

**-Nunca olvidaría el momento cuando nos conocimos** -Soltó una risita.**\- Es el momento más preciado y que guardo muy bien en mis memorias** -Se separó con cuidado, le daba suaves caricias a su rostro, eran esos últimos momentos antes del fin.**\- Nos veremos muy pronto IGN005**

**-Buena suerte IGN006**

Vio como Ai se alejaba de él pero algo la hizo detenerse. Volver a donde estaba Lightning y tomar su rostro con suavidad, vio a la misma "cerrar" sus ojos y pegaba sus rostros una vez más. Una última vez donde sintió como algo golpeaba su pecho, algo cálido y hermoso.

**-Los humanos llaman a esta acción un beso que sólo se da a la persona especial en su vida** -Habló con suavidad.**\- Observe a mi origen cada vez que hablaba con su persona especial y siempre se daban un beso** -Bajó su pequeña mano a su pecho.**\- Y está calidez que también siento en mi pecho, significa amor, sentimientos tan humanos que nosotros tenemos en común**

**-Creo que al final nuestro código si estaba mal** -Escuchó a Ai soltar una risita.**\- Pero ahora se, que no estoy sólo, te quiero Ai**

**-Te quiero Lightning**

Esa fue su última despedida antes de verla marchar, irse antes de que fuera absorbida, pelear por aquel futuro deseado. Su figura fue lo último que vio, aunque hubiera sido derrotado se sentía tranquilo, se sentía en paz. Cerró sus ojos con lentitud mientras sentía como iba a desaparecer. Pero sabía que esa no seria su última vez juntos, en el momento que él volvería abrir los ojos después de dormir tanto, se encontraría en un mundo tranquilo. Donde el sol iba a volver a brillar, rodeado de flores y suave pasto bajo él. Donde sus compañeros estarían dormidos con tranquilidad y donde sentiría ese suave apretón en su mano, miraría a su lado para volver a verla.

Ella dormiria con tranquilidad con el pensamiento de que pudo completar su propósito y al fin puede descansar a su lado. IGN005 la abrazaria con la seguridad de que nunca más volvería a estar sólo y no la dejaría ir nunca. Ambos se sentirían, ambos se abrazarian y disfrutarán de ese pequeño contacto, de ese momento donde ya no habría guerras y estarían esperando a su segunda oportunidad, a la siguiente forma de vida.

Tranquilidad encontrarían y el amor seguiría creciendo, sus destinos estarían enlazados como en algún momento se volverían a encontrar como Ignis o como Humanos. Ellos dos entendieron algo muy importante:

_Que el amor, no solo es de humanos._

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Este será el primer capítulo, como podrán leer, se llamara Ignis, el segundo será un tanto sorpresa en un AU (Universo Alterno) espero tener muy pronto ese capítulo que sin duda, me ha gustado como ha quedado esta pareja un tanto extraña pero a la vez un poco obvia con lo relacionado en Luz y Oscuridad. ¡Esperenme! Que regresare con un capítulo que van a vomitar arcoiris, demasiado a mi parecer.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Martes 28 de Mayo de 2019**


	2. Humanos

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Tal vez, este sea el capítulo más largo que han leído de todas mis historias. Creo que son como dos o tres capítulos de alguno de mis historias juntas. Y creo que no pude evitar emocionarme al escribir. Quiero decir que culpó a tan hermoso soundtrack como Bellas canciones, las que me inspiraron a escribir.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y tengan en mano los pañuelos, yo no pude evitar llorar con cada palabra que yo escribía.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Caminar por la fría y blanca nieve mientras intentaba maniobrar lo que cargaba entre sus brazos como acomodar aquella preciada bufanda blanca que colgaba de su cuello y que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Eran inicios de invierno y días anteriores había estado nevando, el frío congelaba todo su ser, era el único que caminaba por aquellos lugares. Intentaba no caer y hacer el ridiculo. Sus manos frías y su cabello un poco escarchado de aquella lluvia blanca que caía del cielo y coloreaba aquel paisaje con blanco puro. Veía con atención a su alrededor, los árboles de blanco, las montañas de nieve a su alrededor y el frío calando sus huesos.

¿Porqué demonios hacia eso si moría de frío?

Habría muchas razones por las cuales, se negaría a salir con ese frío pero había algo que tenía que hacer. Alzó su rostro para apreciar con sus ojos amarillos con algunas tonalidades verdes, aquel cielo gris, tomo un poco del aire frío y el usual humo salió de su boca y su nariz. La calidez era la misma como en ese entonces, cerró sus ojos ante la ventisca que removió un poco sus cabellos naranjas. Era como una caricia, era como aquellos recuerdos que guardaba celosamente en su corazón, recuerdos tan preciados, momentos que parecieran, que a penas había sido ayer cuando le entregó a ella lo más importante. Su corazón.

Había huido de casa otra vez. Un niño menor corría por las calles en la espera de que alguien terminará con su miserable vida. Su mejilla se encontraba roja y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Corrió sin darse cuenta de su destino, escuchaba el crujir de las hojas cerca y fue cuando se dio cuenta. Había entrado al gran parque central de la ciudad. Un parque donde compartía espacio con el bosque, era una buena idea, sabía que así, nadie lo iba a encontrar. ¿Porqué deberian hacerlo? No le importaba a su madre, mucho menos le iba a importar alguien más. La historia de todos los días, se repetía una y otra vez, su madre había llegado ebria a tan temprana hora del día y había empezado a regañarlo. Le culpaba de todo y le golpeaba sin razón alguna. Trataba de defenderse pero los golpes eran mucho más fuertes. Los vecinos habían llamado a la Policía otra vez y el prefirió huir. Nadie escuchaba a los niños, al final en cuenta, nadie quiere su opinión.

Limpio un poco sus ojos y toco su mejilla, quito su mano ante el dolor. Le dolía demasiado. Su corazón dolía, su pecho se oprimia ante el dolor que se presentaba. Había aprendido, que no debía llorar, debía ser fuerte pero esta vez, ya se había cansado, ya no podía aguantar tal peso en sus hombros. Así que sólo cayó de rodillas mientras gritaba, dejaba salir todo el dolor que había estado guardando.

Una dulce melodía, un dulce sonido fue suficiente para que aquel gris día, se iluminara del color brillante del sol, observaba con atención como las hojas de los árboles se iluminaban. Una agradable sombra como una caricia del aire. Alzó su rostro y a lo lejos pudo ver a una niña de vestido blanco y raros cabellos negros con amarillo. La veía dar unas cuántas vueltas mientras soltaba alguna que otra carcajada, dejo el celular, donde salía aquella dulce melodía, en el pasto, levantaba sus manos, tomaba un poco de aire y sonreía. Una bella canción empezó a salir de ella. Palabras, que no dudaron en meterse en lo más profundo de su ser.

No sabía en que momento, había empezado a caminar a ella. Estaba curioso. Trataba de no hacer ruido. Trataba de prestar atencion a esas palabras.

_**-El capullo de las flores del sueño; Miro hacia arriba en el cielo radiante; Y llenar mi pecho; Con un dulce aroma** _-La niña tenía los ojos cerrados y empezaba a dar vueltas, él, la apreciaba maravillado. Su pálida piel, sus raros cabellos y flequillo en tonalidad azul con mechones rosas. ¿De que color serían sus ojos? No pudo evitar sentirse aún más curioso de lo que se sentía._**\- Puedo escuchar el ritmo del amor; Ven a conocerme más alla de las estaciones** _-La vio bajar sus manos a su pecho, como tomaba aire y sus mejillas se tornaban de un adorable rosa._**\- Si susurro te amo; ¿Lo oirá el mundo entero?; Mirando hacia abajo tímidamente; Tomas mi mano y empiezas a correr...**_

Al momento, ella abrio sus ojos. Un curioso color amarillo se podía apreciar. Se parecía al color de aquellas joyas que su madre solía presumir a los hombres que iban a su casa, su nombre era citrino, si no mal recordaba. Pero ese color era aún más bello de lo que pudo imaginar. Se quedó sin respirar, por un momento, quiso ser como ella, mostrando esa gran sonrisa y notando aquella libertad que le hacia falta. Escuchó un grito y el no pudo evitar caer al piso ante el susto. El golpe había dolido, escucho el sonido de las hojas rompiéndose debajo de él. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la niña, se le notaba preocupada. Se acerco a él, con cuidado, lo analizaba con la mirada y cuando vio el golpe en su mejilla, la vio sacar un pañuelo rosa, dudó un poco y lo paso con cuidado por su mejilla adolorida. Era la caricia más cálida que en toda su vida sintió.

No sintió el dolor, ni mucho menos el ardor de aquel golpe. Sólo algo suave y cálido.

**-Lo lamento** -Una suave y delicada voz escucho de ella. La misma que lo maravilló al escucharla cantar por primera vez.**\- Pero me asustaste** -Hizo un puchero.**\- No sabía que había alguien más por aquí, este lugar suele ser mi escondite secreto cuando vengo al hospital y quiero estar lejos de todo**

**-¿Al hospital?** -Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de él.

**-Aunque no lo creas, estoy enferma** -La niña sonrió.**\- En algun momento, yo moriré y antes de que suceda, me gustaría disfrutar de cada una de las cosas que me he perdido** -Quito la mano con su pañuelo, aunque la mejilla de ese chico estaba roja, ya no se veía sucia.**\- Mi hermana me cuenta historias que ella puede vivir por que es alguien sana pero me he cansado de escuchar que realmente, quisiera experimentar**

**-¿No te da miedo?** -Vio la mirada confundida de la niña.**\- Me refiero a morir**

**-Claro que tengo miedo, a todos nos llega en algún momento y aunque el mío va a ser más pronto de lo esperado, no quiere decir que no disfrute de cada una de las cosas que trae el mundo** -La niña sonrió.**\- Pero aún hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer ¿No lo crees? Aún quiero tener un propósito en esta difícil vida, quiero disfrutarla mientras aún la tenga**

Él, que tanto había buscado su final, frente a el se encontraba una niña que buscaba una forma de seguir viviendo y disfrutando de la vida que no ha tenido, una vida que se escaba de sus manos poco a poco. Miraba aquella sonrisa tan grande, tan esperanzadora y tan bella que dudarias de aquellas palabras que dijo pero al subir su vista a sus ojos, podia notar el cansancio, lo cansada que se encontraba por estar esforzándose cada día y probablemente sin ninguna respuesta buena. Más de cerca pudo apreciar lo delgada que era, los moretones en sus brazos cubiertos por parches. No podia comprenderlo. ¿Porqué ella se esforzaba tanto en vivir? No entendía el porque. La escucho soltar una risita como ponerle en su regazo, aquel pañuelo rosa.

**-Algún día me lo devolveras** -Ella volvía a sonreír, camino para alejarse de él, tomar el celular del piso con cuidado y sostener su frente en el proceso. Una mueca de dolor se presento en su rostro y no pudo evitar preocuparse.**\- Es tiempo de que me vaya antes de que me busquen, nos vemos...**

**-Lightning, sólo Lightning** -Respondio el niño.

**-Yo soy Fujiki Ai** -Camino con tranquilidad. La niña no pudo evitar detenerse y mirar a su espalda. Volvió a sonreír y ver como se despedía mientras agitaba su mano.**\- ¡Nos vemos otro día Lightning-kun!**

Tal vez ese había sido el primer encuentro donde le entregó su corazón en bandeja de plata. La primera vez que veía una persona con curiosidad y que le dejaba acariciar su mejilla sin el miedo constante de algún golpe o algo más. Podía sentir la calidez aún, la suavidad como la aspereza de aquella pequeña y delicada mano. Tomó con cuidado el pañuelo en su regazo y lo llevo a su pecho, como un pequeño regalo que atesoraria siempre. Había cosas que no podia comprender, como el porque esa niña sonreía y se esforzaba por vivir una vida que poco a poco se extinguia, el hace mucho tiempo, hubiera caído, se hubiera rendido. Pero ella no.

Ella se notaba feliz, seguía sonriendo a pesar del dolor, a pesar del cansancio, ella era fuerte. Ella era libre.

La hermosa y gran sonrisa de su rostro, le confirmaba que ella queria seguir viviendo y disfrutar de cada uno de esos bellos momentos que no quería soltar jamás. Por primera vez, se sintió mal por una persona que no fuera el mismo. Algo dolio dentro de su corazón, algo dolía y no lo descubriría hasta años después. Sorprendentemente, en ese día ya no se sentía mal. Aquella tierna canción, aquella hermosa mirada, había calmado la tristeza y el dolor de su pecho. Había parado las lágrimas e iluminado lo que había a su alrededor. Era más bello de lo que había imaginado.

Su yo de ahora, abría los ojos ante una ventisca más. Los abrió tan despacio que parecía eso un sueño pero al sentir el frío recorrer su cuerpo, confirmó que sólo había recordado como la había conocido aquella primera vez. Como se enamoró de su libertad como de la vida que ella tenía. Como se enamoró, completamente de ella. Sonrió para si, si tan sólo hubiera tomado su mano desde un principio, estaba más que seguro que en ese momento, no la hubiera soltado jamás.

Y nunca la soltó a pesar de todo.

Volvió acomodar su bufanda y siguió con su camino. Frente a él, se encontraba aquel lugar que quería llegar, aquel lugar donde se podía sentir completo. Un lugar donde ella descansaba.

**.o.**

Recordar cada uno de los eventos de su pasado, era algo que le gustaba hacer. Era algo de lo que le gustaba revivir. Y era algo, de lo que no podia evitar sonreír ante todo tipo de aventuras y problemas que se metieron en ese entonces. Escuchar las carcajadas de ella como aquellos sueños que ella queria cumplir un día. Mirar el cielo e imaginar las figuras que se formaban en las nubes, estar abrazados en los días de lluvia y dormir juntos cuando el tiempo había terminado y era demasiado tarde para regresar a ese lugar que estaba obligado a llamar hogar.

Ese, no era su hogar, su hogar, era donde se encontraba ella.

Días después de su primer encuentro, se veían en aquel parque. Jugando y riendo, pasandola bien y disfrutando de aquellos pequeños y grandes regalos de la naturaleza. Tirandose en el pasto y contar historias que él vivía. Ella siempre escuchaba con atención con un sonrojo en su rostro y la sorpresa marcada en ella. La ilusión de que una vez que mejore, ella viviría cada una de las cosas que siempre le prohibían, cada una de las cosas que siempre deseo hacer. Pero nunca pudo cumplirlas, no podia hacerlas realidad. Un día que llego a ese lugar y la espero por horas, ella no llegó. Al día siguiente hizo lo mismo pero una vez más, ella no estaba ahí.

Valiente pero temeroso se acercó al hospital que ella decía. Uno grande y muy bonito, aunque no era lugar para que un niño como el, estuviera ahí sólo. Se escondía y se acercaba con cuidado hasta que vio algo un poco conocido. Una niña de cabellos oscuros le daba la espalda. Se acercó con cuidado pero al momento de que ella dio vuelta, se dio cuenta que no era ella, su flequillo azul con mechones rosas y ojos esmeraldas, le confirmaba que su mente había jugado con él. Quiso alejarse pero ella tomó su mano, le sonrió con tranquilidad.

**-¿Tu eres Lightning?** -La niña pregunto con curiosidad. El sólo pudo asentir mudo.**\- Yo soy Fujiki Yusaku, la hermana de Ai, ella me ha contado mucho de ti** -La vio hacer una reverencia.**\- Muchas gracias por cuidarla cuando se escapa del hospital a estar escondida en algún lugar del parque**

**-Ella** -Susurró.**\- ¿Cómo está?**

**-Estable pero bien** -Sonrió.**\- ¿Quieres verla?**

No pudo decir que no. Realmente quería verla. La niña lo tomaba de la mano y empezaban a caminar en silencio. Subían al elevador y bajaban en un piso alto. Caminaban derecho y giraban en algunos pasillos, unos señores se encontraban sentados frente a una puerta. Ambos niños se detuvieron cuando ambos adultos alzaron su mirada. Lightning, pudo apreciar el color de los ojos de cada señor, los ojos de aquella señora eran de color esmeralda, mientras que los ojos de aquel señor eran del color citrino. El mismo color de ojos que ella. Sus cabellos de colores tan exóticos que fue fácil deducir que ellos eran sus padres.

**-Es el amigo que Ai hizo en el parque y del que tanto ha hablado** -Explicó Yusaku con una sonrisa triste.**\- ¿El puede ver a mi hermana? Solo sera por unos minutos**

Ambos padres se miraron un poco dudosos pero no pudieron evitar sonreír un poco cansados y asentir. El niño estuvo parado frente aquella puerta blanca por unos segundos antes de armarse de valor y deslizarla. Entro en silencio y con cuidado. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco asustado. Ella se encontraba en cama, con algunos tubos conectados a ella como las agujas atravesando su delgada piel. Sus ojos cerrados y el respirador siendo lo único que se escuchaba. Se acercó con cuidado, las lágrimas bajando de su rostro y la suavidad con la que toco sus manos.

Cerró un momento sus ojos mientras se recostaba un poco en la cama. No podia comprender el dolor por el que ella estaría pasando, el dolor de su familia pero si el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, su pecho dolía y no pudo evitar llorar. No entendía porque las cosas le sucedían a esa niña que aún quería vivir. Una suave caricia recibió en su cabello, los revolvia con cariño y fue cuando alzó su mirada. Ella abría sus ojos con pesar y cansancio, una sonrisa cansada en su rostro y la aspereza de aquellas manos que ahora tocaba, le confirmaban que ella seguiría peleando.

**-Hola** -Susurró tan despacio Ai que aún así logró molestarle un poco la garganta.**\- Lamento no ir a jugar, creo que me sentí mal** -Soltó una risita y le sonreía.

**-Idiota** -Lightning sonrió aún con lágrimas en su rostro.**\- Eso no es importante**

**-Es una lástima, aún seguiré molestandote**

**-Y lo seguirás haciendo**

Ambos niños sonrieron y empezaron hablar despacio y tímidos. En la puerta, ambos padres se sonreían y se abrazaban. La pequeña Yusaku sólo sonreía, tenía razón su hermana, aquel niño no era malo y se notaba a leguas que le había preocupado por no verla esos días. Hizo un juramento, ayudaría a ese par a estar juntos, lo que más quería ver, era esa sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana. El lazo que ambas tenían, era demasiado fuerte, el dolor de perderla era eterno. Preferia que los últimos momentos de su hermana fuera con las personas que más ama en lugar de sufrir aquello.

Fue en ese momento que Lightning la vio tan delicada y débil, que se juro protegerla, que se juro permanecer a su lado. En los momentos difíciles como en los momentos de dolor y llantos. Los días en los que ella no salía de aquel cuarto de hospital, siempre llegaba con ella y le mostraba algunas fotos de algunos lugares que visitaba cuando su padre llegaba por él. Le enseñaba algunas cosas de la escuela ya que ella no podia asistir como también le ayudaba a comer y a sentirse mejor. Crecían y cada vez sentían que el tiempo se agotaba pero no prestaban atención, disfrutaban del momento.

Cuando eran adolescentes, no pudieron evitar escaparse un rato del cuarto de hospital. Con aquella silla de ruedas que le prestaron, saco a la chica de aquel lugar y empezaron a correr por todos los lugares, recorrer lo que ella había perdido en todo ese tiempo, aunque al final eran regañados, no importaba, nadie les quitaba la sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro. Acompañar a la familia hasta su casa como cargarla y acostarla en la cama de ella. Quedarse un rato a su lado en la sala de la casa y ver películas, dormir abrazados y disfrutar de cada día que abrían sus ojos y notar al otro a su lado. Sus padres no decían nada, no podían negarle aquella hermosa amistad y cariño que su hija necesitaba. Así que sólo se dedicaban a observar orgullosos y les dejaban solos cuando creían que ellos lo necesitaban.

Yusaku era la principal que ayudaba a Lightning a escapar, era aquella cómplice que aunque también se metiera en problemas, le daba igual. Siempre le ofrecía un poco de dinero o le ayudaba a preparar mejor el lugar para que ambos estuvieran cómodos. Sabía que podía dejar a su hermana en manos de aquel chico, confiaban tanto en él que le dejaban hacer aquellas cosas. Sabía que ella también tenía que avanzar y que ese chico de pelo blanco se convirtiera en su cómplice, era lo mejor. No sabía el porque se había acercado a ellos o porque se encontraba ahí pero, un pasatiempo y estar fuera de aquel lugar que huele demasiado a alcohol, era lo que necesitaban.

**-Ese chico no te deja de mirar** -Ambas hermanas paseaban por los pasillos del hospital, voltearon "disimuladamente" y sólo notaron como se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado mientras tomaba la mano de una mujer de cabellos blancos.**\- Y es demasiado lindo, no me molestaría si un día quisieras ir con él**

**-No quiero pensar en eso cuando estoy contigo Ai** -Yusaku susurró. Rasco nerviosa su nuca y suspiro.**\- Tengo que cuidarte en lo que llega Lightning**

**-Pero eres mi hermana** -La de ojos amarillos detuvo su andar.**\- Y el día que no este, necesitarás de alguien en quien apoyarte, no quiero que te quedes estancada por mi culpa**

**-Ya lo se** -Suspiró.**\- ¿Y si te mira a ti en lugar de mi?**

**-Lo dudo** -Ai solto una risita.**\- Eres tú**

**-¿En que momento maduraste? Se supone que yo soy la hermana mayor**

**-Eres la mayor pero por unos años**

Lightning se había interesado por la medicina en aquellos momentos que no sabía que hacer cuando Ai recaía. Claro, sabía que iba a ser un paso difícil y algo complicado pero quería hacerlo por ella. Saber que hacer cuando ella se sentía mal y estaban solos. Aunque sabía cada uno de los procedimientos que la madre y hermana de ella hacían, quería ser de más utilidad. Se esforzaba por ser el mejor, por creer en una posibilidad que le ayudará a darle más tiempo y salvarla. Aun cuando los médicos decían que no sobreviviria tanto tiempo, ella había llegado a ser una adulta. Una muy hermosa y bella chica se convirtió, no podia evitar quedarse embobado al verla con su usual pijama morada como sus cabellos desordenados. Le gustaba peinarlos y hacerle una trenza, le gustaba verla de esa forma.

De esa forma bella y sencilla se enamoró.

Claro, a su madre no le pareció aquella idea y fue más fácil correrlo de la casa que soportar aquellos planes que su hijo tenía, no sin antes, burlarse de que la chica no iba a sobrevivir más tiempo. Ese día que no tenía lugar a donde ir, fue donde ella se encontraba. Subir con cuidado al cuarto de Ai y ver como ella aún no se dormía, un libro sostenía sus manos y al momento de alzar su rostro, no pudo evitar preocuparse, alzar sus brazos y permitirle que le abrazara con aquel cariño necesitado.

Aunque le causará vergüenza tener la cara frente a los pechos de ella, no podia evitar querer sentir aquella seguridad que sólo ella le podía otorgar. Sentir la respiración de ella como la calidez de sus manos a su espalda. La suavidad de su voz y el dulce aroma que disfrazaba aquel lugar lleno de medicamentos. Quería que alguien le escuchara y le ayudará. Estar con ella, podia ser quien realmente era.

**-No importa lo que diga ella** -Acaricio su espalda.**\- Tienes todo nuestro apoyo, siempre me tendrás a tu lado apoyandote, incluso cuando yo me vaya, mi familia será también la tuya** -Beso su cabello.**\- Has hecho tanto por nosotros que realmente no se como agradecerte**

**-No quiero que digas eso, yo encontraré la manera de tenerte a mi lado** -Se acurruco un poco más en ella.**\- Pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso, ahora yo no tengo a donde ir** -Murmuró con pesar.**\- Mi padre podría ayudarme pero nunca está, no se que hacer**

**-Lightning** -Lo escucho llorar y derrumbarse. Soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos, tomo un poco de aire, golpeaba su espalda._**\- Me diste palabras de amabilidad; Me abrazaste cuando me sentía sola; Pasaron cosas tristes, pero juntos compartimos la alegría de la primavera** _-Una suave y delicada voz escucho, aquella delicada voz que lo tranquilizaba y que siempre tarareaba una canción cuando se encontraban solos. Era su forma de decirle que ahi y estaba y tenia todo su apoyo._**\- Busqué las palabras que quería dejar atrás para alguien muy lejos; Antes de que mi tiempo terminara simplemente repetí "gracias."; Espero que esa sea la única cosa que alcance a tu corazón** _-Lightning se levantó con cuidado, alzó el rostro y acaricio con cariño las mejillas de ella._**\- Mi corazón podrá elevarse a través del cielo y transmitirte mi sonrisa; Una calidez que se siente como los últimos rastros de la deteriorada primavera** _-Ai quito los traviesos cabellos del rostro de Lightning, lo veía cerrar sus ojos con cuidado, quitaba con sus pulgares aquellas lágrimas y sonreía sólo para el._**\- Si puedo tranquilamente dejar sólo eso dentro de ti, sonreiré para ti...**_

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Pegaron sus frentes y soltaron risitas. Ambos cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo que sus labios se tocaban con timidez, como si aquello fuera una pequeña travesura de niños inocentes. Se separaron con cuidado y no pudieron evitar sonreirse, abrazarse y compartir más dulces besos. Fue en ese momento que comprendió el porque hacía todas esas cosas por ella, el porque a pesar de que era de esa manera, ella se mantenía a su lado.

**-No dejaré que te vayas con facilidad** -Susurró Lightning.**\- Encontraré la manera de mantenerte a mi lado**

El amor era lo que los había juntado en un principio, ella con deseos de conocer el mundo y el con deseos de ser libre. Aquel cariño, aquel amor que fue creciendo junto con ellos. Era por ella, era aquel amor el que aceleraba su pecho y lo que provocaba sacar la sonrisa de ella en tiempos difíciles. El amor de ella por mantenerlo seguro y protegido. Esa noche, que se había quedado a dormir a su lado, no pudo evitar sentirse tan feliz, tan completos y tan seguros. Los besos habían terminado pero no su cariño, se abrazaban entre sueños y disfrutaban de aquella calidez antes de aquellos siguientes años.

Lo más difícil vendría, el verdadero reto.

**.o.**

_**Goteo, Rojo Color rojo óxido.**_

_**Soy un viejo hombre de hojalata.**_

_**Dentro de mi cuerpo vacío, escucho los latidos del corazón, un golpe sordo.**_

_**Debes haber roto el malvado hechizo lanzado sobre mí.**_

_**Buenas noches, hasta que nos volvamos a ver.**_

_**Durante mucho tiempo, mi pecho tenía un agujero.**_

_**Ahora, duele tanto, tanto.**_

_**Tan profundamente, el agujero que dejaste.**_

_**Este dolor debe ser lo que ustedes llaman un 'corazón'**_

**.o.**

Acariciaba sus cabellos rebeldes, sonreía ante la boca abierta mientras soltaba algún pequeño ronquido. La baba resbalando de su boca y el movimiento de sus manos con tal de abrazarlo, no quería dejarlo ir. No recuerda el porque pero si recuerda lo bien que se siente dormir a su lado. Mientras aquellas agujas no le molestaran, ella podría dormir abrazada a él para buscar aquel contacto que tanto quería. Una mujer hermosa, una a quien le había robado su primer y muchos besos más. Quien estaba a su lado en las noches de desvelo y de quien, necesitaba aquella llamada nocturna para saber que está bien mientras hace sus rondines en el hospital. Acariciaba su piel desnuda a tantas marcas que tenía. Las cirugías como las marcas de las agujas, alguna que otra marca que se hacía cuando caía y se lastimaba.

Aquellas marcas que demostraban las victorias de la guerra.

Había días que ella se encontraba bien, podía salir de su cuarto, levantarse de su cama como salir de su casa a tomar un poco de sol. Salir con sus padres y su hermana, salir con él en algún lugar. Y había otros días que ella tenía que quedarse en casa, viendo aburrida la televisión o leyendo un libro, navegando por Internet y tratando de hacer algo. Como aquella bufanda blanca que le regaló, la había terminado junto con un tutorial de como hacerla. Hacia muchas cosas para entretenerse.

Ella había pasado por todo pero era una lástima cuando pareciera que el destino empezaba a cobrar el tiempo de más que le había otorgado. Aunque ella siempre era optimista y decía con una sonrisa que iba a morir muy pronto, sabía que dentro de ella, le dolía aquel cruel camino que le había tocado. Lloraba en silencio y se maldecia por quien era. Le permitía caerse, que llorara en silencio y cuando más lo necesitará, la abrazaba, le otorgaba palabras de apoyo como algunos malos chistes. La risa de ella era hermosa, ver sus mejillas rosas y el brillo de sus ojos, era aún más hermoso. No le permitiría caer.

**-Prometeme que el día que me vaya, no vas a llorar** -Habló Ai.

**-No puedo hacer eso** -Lightning se quejó.**\- Eso es imposible**

**-Pero me gustaría que me recordarás sonriendo y no llorando** -Hizo un puchero.**\- Además, te ves mas lindo sonriendo que llorando**

**-Esta bien** -Lightning suspiró.**\- Lo prometo**

Pero sabía que sería imposible. La amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir así como si nada. Miro en su dedo, aquel anillo que le dio ese día. Le habia prometido y jurado, que siempre la amaria, ella le habia prometido y jurado, que serian muy felices si estuvieran juntos. Que una enfermedad, no los iba a separar, que aún su amor seguiría después de la muerte. Ambos sonrieron y se besaron, disfrutaron de esa noche donde sólo eran ellos dos. Una última noche juntos.

**.o.**

_**Melena esponjosa, se mueve tímidamente.**_

_**Me hiciste muy débil.**_

_**El tiempo vuela.**_

_**Te estoy saludando con una sonrisa, pero me tiemblan las piernas.**_

_**Durante mucho tiempo, estaba hablando duro.**_

_**Pero la verdad es que tengo tanto miedo.**_

_**Pero me voy porque lo que me has dado.**_

_**No es el coraje de esconder tu debilidad.**_

**.o.**

Corría como si su alma dependiera de ello. Una llamada de la hermana de Ai, provocó que el tiempo se detuviera. Escuchar el llanto como la desesperación de la chica, era bastante doloroso. Su pecho dolía, los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Llego rápido, era bueno que en esos momentos, estuviera haciendo un rondin cuando llego la llamada. Era una noche fría, había estado nevando pero fue suerte que ellos pudieron llegar antes de que se pusiera peor. Se detuvo al ver a los padres de Ai, lloraban y se abrazaban, decían que era lo correcto.

Veía a Yusaku en una esquina, era abrazada por ese hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos celestes, aquel niño y ahora hombre que conocieron en su infancia en el hospital, había permanecido a su lado todo ese tiempo. Todos notaron su presencia, los padres no pudieron hablar, sólo rompieron a llorar, así que fue Yusaku quien miro a Lightning y le pidió hablar en un lugar apartado.

**-Ai tuvo varias recaídas** -Yusaku tomo un poco de aire.**\- Los doctores la conectaron a las máquinas pero es probable que no pase de esta noche** -Abrazó a Lightning.**\- No podemos esperar más a un milagro, ya no podemos hacer eso y en el momento que Ai diga que está satisfecha, se desconectara**

**-No puedes hacer eso** -Hablo un poco molesto, la separó de él.**\- Aún hay mucho que hacer por ella**

**-¿Ai no te lo dijo?**

**-¿Que cosa?**

**-Desde que somos pequeñas, Ai nos hizo hacer lo más difícil, en ese momento que tu la viste conectada a tantas máquinas, ella tomó una decisión** -Limpio las lágrimas de su rostro.**\- Ai prefería que la viéramos como era en lugar de estar atada a máquinas que intenten prolongar su vida** -Limpio su nariz.**\- Así que ella en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, pidió la decisión de la voluntad anticipada, no podemos hacer nada**

Lightning no pudo evitar caer de rodillas y llorar. La conocía a la perfección, ella se lo había estado ocultando para que no interferiera y ahora que había llegado ese momento, no podia pensar en una vida sin ella. Por eso, ella disfrutaba tanto de ser feliz y libre, aunque se veían mejoras, sabía que en algún punto, aquello iba a suceder. Sintió los brazos de Yusaku rodearle. Esa no era la calidez que quería, eso no era lo que quería pero era todo el apoyo que en esos momentos podía tener.

**-No podemos hacer nada hasta que ella nos diga que este satisfecha** -Escucho a Yusaku romperse.**\- Hay que despedirse de ella Lightning, sólo así, ella podrá irse con tranquilidad** -Sintió la caricia a su cabello.**\- Eres quien más quiso quedarse al lado de mi hermana y lo agradezco, gracias a ti, ella fue más feliz, quiero que estés a nuestro lado cuando esto suceda, ella te va a necesitar**

**-Lo haré** -Alzó su rostro con decision.**\- Yo me quedaré a su lado como siempre lo he echo**

**-Mi hermana tomo la decisión correcta** -Yusaku sonrió.**\- Eres la persona indicada para ella, Ai siempre soño con un caballero de brillante armadura y tu llegaste para quedarte a su lado siempre**

Y como tal, se quedaría hasta su último respiro.

**.o.**

_**No puedo ver nada, no puedo escuchar nada.**_

_**Si me hubiera quedado como espantapájaros y tranquilo.**_

_**Este latido y todo lo demás, no tenía que saberlo.**_

**.o.**

Las máquinas habían sido desconectadas. Ella respiraba por si sola, reía y se quejaba del dolor. Todos sonreían y besaban su frente como sus mejillas, acariciaban su cabello y hacían alguna que otra broma. Veía al hombre de cabellos blancos jurarle que iba a estar siempre al lado de Yusaku mientras hacían una broma que ellos se casarian pronto. Su turno había llegado, se sentó con cuidado en la cama, sintió como ella se recargaba en su hombro y enlazaba sus manos. Silencio y tranquilidad. Podía sentir que temblaba, tenía miedo. Beso su cabello.

**-Lamento no decirte antes pero temia que quisieras hacer algo estúpido** -Ai susurró.**\- Pero prefiero que me recuerdes como era y no te martirices con el constante recuerdo de estar conectada a máquinas** -Suspiro.**\- Es mejor que las cosas sean así** -Sonrió.**\- He vivido más de lo que los doctores dijeron, fue por ti que viví más, que sonreí más y no me arrepiento**

**-Yo menos** -Soltó una risita.**\- Te quiero Ai, te amo**

**-También yo te amo Lightning** -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.**\- No estarás sólo, mira frente a ti, tienes una familia que te espera**

**-No tengas miedo** -Susurró Lightning antes de abrazarla con cuidado.**\- En alguna otra vida nos volveremos a ver y juro que haré todo lo posible por estar juntos otra vez, me volveré a enamorar de ti, creceremos y te protegere, me casare contigo y tendremos una linda familia**

**-Lo esperaré con ansias**

La vio cerrar sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. La escucho tararear una canción. Aquella misma con la que se conocieron. Todos esos bellos y lindos momentos que vivieron juntos, pasaban frente a sus ojos. No, no había arrepentimiento alguno. Fue y siempre será feliz. Lightning tomo un poco de aire, bajo su rostro y beso sus labios. Pego sus frentes, apretaba sus manos, le quería otorgar aquella seguridad que ella siempre le daba.

_**-Durante mucho tiempo, mi corazón estaba congelado; Ahora empezó a descongelarse, Oh, es muy doloroso** _-Empezó a susurrar Lightning, escucho a Ai soltar una risita.

_**-Pero me voy porque está bien; Incluso si termino en otro lugar que no sea; Sobre el arcoiris** _-Canto Ai, su voz bajaba de volumen, sus ojos pesaban, tenía sueño.

Miro frente a ella, sus padres sonreían y asentian un poco adoloridos, ellos siempre estuvieron a su lado, incluso en esas veces que parecía que iba a caer, ellos siempre le apoyaron, que estaría bien, que podía irse tranquila. Los amaba tanto por todas esas cosas raras que hicieron por verla sonreír, los amaba tanto como para dejar aquellos celos y ver a su linda y pequeña hija salir con un chico como Lightning, los amaba tanto por aceptarlo y que ahora no lo dejarían sólo como estuvo en un principio. Vio a su hermana, sonreía mientras apretaba un poco más la mano de aquel hombre que siempre les ayudo, que sin duda, estaría al lado de su hermana para siempre. La abrazaba y besaba su cabello, ambos se amaban. El amor era muy notorio en ellos, le alegraba que no estuviera sola, que estuviera al lado de la persona que ama. Miro al hombre que la abrazaba y cantaba con ella. Con ese cariño y amor que vio en esos ojos opacos, aquel niño de quien se enamoró por primera vez. Aquel niño que creció con un nuevo propósito, que ayudaría a salvar vidas o que ayudaría a que las mismas tuvieran tranquilidad. Esos ojos opacos ya no estaban, el brillo de la vida misma era lo que provocaba que brillaran, era el amor y paciencia que siempre tuvo. El amor que rompió todo tipo de destino y que provocó que se encontrarán para poder caminar juntos de las manos.

Era el amor, siempre fue el amor. Ella empezaría a caminar sola pero aún dudaba un poco, algún día lo esperaría, esperaría al momento en que el llegaría a su lado, donde estuviera completamente sana, donde podría salir y hacer todo aquello que soño a su lado. Tomaría su mano y nunca más lo volvería a dejar ir. No tuvo una mala vida, tuvo la mejor con ellos a su lado. Y ahora, sólo era momento para descansar al fin.

_**-Eso está bien, porque nos veremos de nuevo; Hasta entonces, buenas noches...**_

Al terminar de cantar, el pitido de la máquina se hizo de un sonido ensordecedor, apagó aquel aparato, no quería escuchar lo que ya sabía. Beso por última vez sus labios antes de que empezará a llorar por ella, se había ido a un lugar que aún no podría tocar. Había roto la promesa de no llorar pero era realmente difícil. Pero la sonrisa en el rostro de ella, le decía que estaba tranquila y feliz. Había paz y tranquilidad. Sus padres lloraron, Yusaku abrazaba al hombre a su lado. Y Lightning, él seguía acariciando sus cabellos, sonreía por ella, besaba sus manos y le deseaba un buen viaje.

Fue en una noche tranquila que la vida de ella se fue a un mejor lugar.

**.o.**

Sonrió con cariño mientras acomodaba una pequeña cajita de incienso. Limpiaba la nieve de alrededor y acomodaba aquellas flores artificiales que había comprado.

**-Te prometo que en primavera, te conseguiré las flores más hermosas pero quería que no se marchitaran con tanta nieve, es mejor así** -Envolvió las marchitas en bolsas.**\- Por el momento, quisiera una flor que no se marchitara, tu te mereces lo mejor**

Era un adulto ya. Consiguió graduarse en medicina y aunque aún había cosas que le faltaba por aprender, había salvado unas cuántas vidas. Había aprendido el valor de la misma. Junto sus manos y rezó un poco. Abrió sus ojos y miro el árbol detrás de aquella lápida donde ella descansaba. Un árbol había crecido en aquel lugar, era el lugar más cómodo cuando quería estar un rato con ella. Cuando sus hojas regresaban, le daba una agradable sombra, una brisa cálida y el lugar más hermoso era ahí. La visitaba cada tercer día desde entonces, siempre hablaba con ella, le contaba como era su vida y como se encontraba la familia que le había dejado. Lightning decidió tomar el apellido de Ai, Fujiki, quería olvidar todo lo relacionado con su pasado, quería olvidar todo aquello que le dio temor y sólo querer conservar a su lado todo lo que se le ofreció. Todo lo que ella dejó.

Dejó de ver a su madre y no le importaba donde estaba aún cuando la última vez que la vio, le dijo que la perdonaba pero no quería volver a verla y mucho menos que lo buscará, se reconcilio con su padre. El mayor resultó de gran ayuda cuando quería hablar con alguien.

No había día que no la extrañará desde aquel día. Habían pasado unos años y aún la seguía amando, no mentía que el amor por ella, era eterno, aquel anillo que le había dado, el se lo quedo, lo acompañaba siempre colgado de su cuello, cerca de su pecho. Cada que pensaba en ella, no podia evitar tocarlo y seguir avanzando cuando tenía dudas, cuando creía que no podia seguir más. Ella siempre sería ese apoyo. Aquel pañuelo rosa era como su amuleto de la buena suerte, siempre lo cargaba, siempre lo acercaba a su pecho y se esforzaba más.

Cerró sus ojos ante una ventisca más, era una suave caricia, no pudo evitar sonreír y tocar su hombro. De alguna manera, sentía que ella estaba ahí, ponía su pequeña mano en su hombro y le daba ese apoyo, esa calidez que sólo ella le supo otorgar. Se levantó con cuidado, sacudió su ropa como sus cabellos y beso aquella lápida. El nombre de ella estaba grabada.

**-Pronto regresare, tengo que ir a verlos, les diré que también estas bien**

Se despidió no sin antes, mirar a su espalda. Un rayo de sol había logrado escapar de entre las nubes grises e iluminaba un poco aquel lugar. Siempre había sido así con ella, era la única que le agregaba color a la vida, al mundo, a su mundo. La que traía la luz y le ayudaba a seguir. Camino por donde había llegado, se sentía tranquilo, se sentía feliz. Camino despacio, camino tranquilo a donde se dirigía, observaba su alrededor con una sonrisa. Los autos se detenían para ver la nieve caer, los pequeños niños jugaban con ella. Todo era lindo y colorido. Las casas de blanco y cada uno divirtiéndose a su manera, estar dentro de casa con una agradable chimenea. Lightning quería estar dentro de la casa muy pronto. Sus manos se congelaban un poco. Había llegado aquella casa que conocía a la perfección, limpio sus botas en el tapete y al casi meter su llave, fue cuando lo escucho.

_**-El capullo de las flores del sueño; Miro hacia arriba en el cielo radiante; Y llenar mi pecho con un dulce aroma** _-Detuvo su andar al escuchar aquella voz, una dulce voz. Aquella letra que no había vuelto escuchar desde entonces._**\- Puedo escuchar el ritmo del amor; Ven a conocerme mas alla de las estaciones** _-Empezó a mirar a todos lados. Hasta que la vio, una pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros con una curiosa gorra en su cabeza, juntaba la nieve a su alrededor para hacer un pequeño cuerpo. Cantaba con alegría._**\- Si susurro te amo; ¿Lo oirá el mundo entero?; Mirando hacia abajo tímidamente; Tomas mi mano y empiezas a correr**_

La vio crear un pequeño muñeco de nieve, poner unas ramitas como brazos y piedras como botones, sonrisa y ojos. Un bonito gorro, y una bufanda a su alrededor. La pequeña soltó un gritito y sonrió, miro a sus espaldas y volvió a sonreír antes de levantarse y correr a los brazos de Lightning.

**-¡Tio Lightning!**

La atrapó en el aire. La miro con atención. Aquella pequeña niña de siete años que le miraba con una sonrisa, con aquellos ojos amarillos, aquel mismo citrino que podía presumir. Su flequillo blanco con mechones purpuras. La gran sonrisa en su rostro y mostrando lo que había logrado. No pudo evitar sonreír y besar sus mejillas. Esa gran y enorme sonrisa, la que alegraba su día cuando regresaba de ver a Ai.

**-Hola Aiko** -Saludo. Incluso el nombre que tenía la pequeña, era como un pequeño homenaje a ella.**\- Esta muy bien tu muñeco de nieve pero ¿Dónde escuchaste esa canción?**

**-No lo se** -La niña sonrió.**\- Sólo es una canción que siempre tengo en mente** -Soltó una risita.**\- Es como si alguien me dijera que debo cantar esta canción cuando me siento feliz**

**-Es muy bonita** -Sonrió.**\- ¿Podrías cantarla otra vez?**

**-Pero me da pena cantar frente a mamá y papá**

**-A ellos les gustará escucharte cantar**

**-¡Esta bien!**

Lightning podia sentirlo, era como si Ai hubiera regresado en esa pequeña que era su sobrina, la pequeña hija de Yusaku y Ryoken, aquella niña que le gustaba sonreír y que estaba completamente sana. Que podía disfrutar cada uno de esos sueños que tuvo siempre. Sólo asintio y suspiró, la pequeña empezaba a contar lo que había hecho, a pesar de que la veía diario, ella siempre tenía una historia que contar, sueños que siempre tenía, empezó hablar con la menor, volvió a limpiar sus botas y giro la llave para entrar a la casa. La calidez del hogar, el apetitoso aroma de la comida.

Cuando era un pequeño, había perdido todos esos momentos pero ahora, tenía una familia, sus suegros llegaban a el y lo abrazaban. Ryoken chocaba sus puños y Yusaku le sonreía mientras llamaba a su segundo hijo a que bajará a cenar, mientras mostraba el vientre hinchado de ella, era cada vez más notorio. Sabía que faltaba Ai pero teniendo a todos ellos a su lado, no había porque pensar en eso. Ver a la niña entre sus brazos y sonreirle, era lo que decía que no debía estar triste. No tenía el porque.

El amor por su Ai sería eterno, esperaba el día en que volverían a verse, en que volverían a estar juntos. Aprendió sobre los sentimientos y la belleza, aprendió sobre el amor. Lecciones preciosas que siempre guardaría.

El amor había juntado los corazones de aquella niña que ansiaba vivir una vida que poco a poco se le escapaba, de aquel niño que intentaba buscar su libertad. Cuando sus ojos se conectaron, el mundo también lo hizo. El color rodeaba su mundo y las sonrisas eran cada vez más hermosas.

Sus manos un día unirían y volverían a iniciar una bella vida. Donde sus sueños cumplirian y el amor nunca acabaría.

El amor, la fuerza más poderosa, los volvería a unir. Algún día, en algún otro universo, ellos se volverían amar.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Lloré! Lo siento, no pude evitar que fuera trágico pero les prometo que les voy a compensar. Ya lo verán.**

**El soundtrack que me inspiró, es de Free!**

**Las canciones que se muestran son:**

**El capullo de las flores del sueño (Yume no) de Nana Mizuki (si no mal recuerdo así se llama la cancion)**

**Smile for you de Yuna (Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale)**

**Más allá del arcoiris de ReoNa (Sword Art Online: Alicization)**

**Estoy segura que si escuchan estas canciones, no van a evitar querer llorar.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Domingo 14 de Julio de 2019**


	3. Amor

**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Me alegra y me entristece decir, que este es el último capítulo, lo he titulado amor por ciertas y maravillosas razones que van a leer a continuación. Antes de empezar, quiero agradecerles por todo este apoyo que tuve de una idea loca que me metió una amiga a la cabeza y no pude evitar ponerme a imaginar y escribir toda esta bella historia que se divide en tres partes. Probablemente un capítulo más largo que el otro pero se que este capítulo será especial, será aquel que une todos los puntos especiales de las dos historias pasadas y que ahora, no me veré como una desgraciada por hacerlos sufrir. ¡Se los juro! Quedarán maravillados por tan hermoso final.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

_Aprender las lecciones y superar los retos más difíciles que te pone la vida, aquella piedra en el camino del destino, sabes que algún día la podrás saltar, que está vez no vas a tropezar y seguirás tu camino como alguien normal. Todo lo que tenías que hacer, todo lo que tenías que sacrificar, era por un sólo propósito. Que el amor y el cariño, al fin los juntara, sin ninguna guerra de por medio que al final se romperian más sin poder evitar aquello como terminarás traicionando a los que quieres con un sólo propósito, volver a estar con él de alguna u otra manera. Sin el dolor y sufrimiento de una enfermedad. Sin los llantos o el miedo que te provocaba cuando estabas sólo. Poder pasar cada una de aquellas situaciones, horribles situaciones que lograste superar y que a pesar de todo, nunca te diste por vencido._

_Aprender de cada uno de esos momentos, aprender de la vida misma, de los retos que te pusieron para que te rindieras, para que comieras el lodo pero nunca hiciste caso, aún herido y sucio, te levantabas y volvías a iniciar. Todo para al final, recibir tu recompensa. Poder tener un futuro cálido, en un mundo diferente donde podías tomar su mano y nunca más soltarla. Donde podrías volver a ver aquella sonrisa, aquellos ojos y tal vez, tener aquella familia que siempre desearon tener un día. Aquella mascota que adoptarian, aquellas risas como enojos y lágrimas._

_Vivir todo tipo de emociones, sentir aquellos sentimientos que abordan tu ser. Aquellos sentimientos que siempre guardaron sus corazones, en algún punto se volverían a encontrar. Todo lo que ellos sacrificaron, podrían tener su recompensa al final._

_Era así como empezaba este desenlace..._

**.o.**

¿Qué era el amor?

Muchas veces, los humanos se preguntaban sobre un significado a una sola palabra que escuchaban de algún lugar y que desconocían su significado. Muchas veces dudaban de su existencia y creían que sólo existía en aquellos libros de cuentos de hadas donde la princesa encuentra a su verdadero amor con su Príncipe soñado y todos eran felices para siempre.

¿Cuándo fue que escucho aquella curiosa palabra?

Fue cuando Ai Fujiki era una pequeña niña de seis años, cuando veía a su padre llegar en las noches y abrazaba como besaba a su madre. Cuándo le decía cuánto la quería, cuánto la extrañaba y cuánto la amaba. Se sintió curiosa que no pudo evitar molestar a su hermana gemela, Yusaku Fujiki, preguntando sobre aquella palabra hasta que tuvo que agacharse rápido o el diccionario que le lanzó, le iba a dar en la cara. Sólo vio como su hermana le daba la espalda para volver a dormir en su lado de la cama mientras le susurraba un "Cállate" y Ai miraba aquel diccionario con curiosidad.

Encendió la lámpara de su lado de la cama y empezó a buscar aquella palabra hasta que dio con el significado:

**Amor**: afecto por el cuál el ánimo busca el bien verdadero o imaginado, y apetece gozarlo. **2.** Sentimiento que atrae una persona hacia otra. **3.** Persona amada. **4.** Esmero con que se trabaja una obra deleitandose en ella.

No entendió bien, los ejemplos eran tan confusos, tenía bastantes palabras. Fruncio un poco el seño y volvió a mirar a su hermana, sabía que si la volvía a molestar, era capaz de lanzarla de la cama y como castigo, dormir en el piso. Sabia que si molestaba a sus padres a tan tarde hora, solo le pedirían que se fuera a dormir y al día siguiente hablarían. Prefirió volver a leer aquella palabra hasta que sus ojos pesaron y se quedó dormida.

**-Mamá ¿Qué es el amor?** -Preguntó con curiosidad a su madre mientras ambas hermanas le ayudaban en la cocina.

**-Es un sentimiento que crece aquí** -Señaló su pecho.**\- Puedes amar a tus padres como a tu hermana, amar a tu familia como algo que te guste tu comida favorita o tu serie que más te guste, amar alguna mascota u objeto** -Soltó una risita al ver la mirada atenta de sus hijas.**\- Pero el amor viene acompañado de alguien especial, de tu Príncipe soñado, de tu caballero de brillosa u oscura armadura, de aquel joven que siempre demuestra su amor o del dragón que te protege durante toda su vida** -Acarició el cabello de ambas niñas.**\- El que provoca que tu corazón golpee tu pecho, donde tus mejillas se calienten y sientes mariposas en el estómago**

**-¿Es como papá?** -Preguntó Yusaku.

**-Si, es como papá** -Su madre sonrió para ver aquel anillo dorado en su dedo.**\- Papá ama a mamá como también las ama a ustedes, mamá ama a papá como también las amo** -Miro con atención a sus hijas.**\- El día que encuentren a su amor verdadero, podrán entender estas palabras**

**-Yo nunca lo encontraré** -Se cruzó de brazos la menor de ojos esmeraldas.**\- Suena ridículo**

**-Ya te quisiera ver cuando vistas un hermoso vestido blanco y entres de la mano con tu verdadero amor, ¿Kogami, se llamaba el niño de cabellos blancos?** -Su madre soltó una carcajada al ver el sonrojo de su hija mayor. Miro a su hija de ojos amarillos, se le notaba pensativa.**\- ¿Sucede algo, Ai?**

**-Suena algo complicado** -Suspiró.**\- ¿Qué pasaría si nunca lo encuentro?**

**-Nadie en esta vida se puede quedar sin su amor verdadero** -Acaricio las mejillas de su hija menor.**\- Cuando lo encuentres, sólo tú sabrás que es el indicado**

Fueron aquellas palabras dichas por su madre, las que volvió a recordar unos años después al ver a un niño de cabellos naranjas y ojos amarillos con verde. Había llegado a su clase como un estudiante nuevo, le llamo la atención por que era un niño que siempre se mantenía en silencio y apartado de todos. Que no quería hacer amigos e incluso comía solo. Había algo en él que le hacía sentir curiosidad, que sus maestros la regañaran por no prestar atención en clases y que no podía evitar desviar su mirada de él. Se armó de valor para acercarse a él en la hora del almuerzo, notó como la ignoraba. Pero daba igual, había algo dentro de ella que le pedía que se acercará a el y que no lo dejará sólo. No podia entender que era pero era algo que su corazón le pedía con palabras suaves.

**-¿Qué quieres?** -Preguntó aquel niño con rudeza.

**-¿No te sientes sólo?** -Preguntó Ai con curiosidad.

**-No es que te importe** -Comía en silencio pero no pudo evitar sentir como era observado. Al alzar su vista, vio sus grandes ojos amarillos de ella, brillar con intensidad. La observo mejor, su cabello oscuro, su flequillo azul, su cabello era raro pero a pesar de ser la primera vez que la veía, sentía que la conocía pero aún así no podía bajar la guardia.**\- ¿Quieres dejar de verme?**

**-Lo siento** -Murmuró la menor.**\- ¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?**

**-No estoy interesado en hacer amigos**

**-Pero nadie en esta vida puede estar sólo, mamá siempre me lo dice, incluso mi hermana siempre está buscando a Ryo-kun** -Suspiró, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tomo con cuidado la mano del niño.**\- Incluso ahora que te conozco, se que tu eres el indicado**

**-¿El indicado?**

**-Si, que tu serás mi caballero de oscura armadura** -La menor soltó una risita, el hermoso rosa coloreaba sus mejillas.**\- Que tu eres ese amor verdadero que mamá me contó un día**

El niño no pudo evitar toser y mirar con un sonrojo a esa niña que sonreía y soltaba pequeñas risitas. Iba a reclamar por la mala broma cuando la campana sonó y ella tuvo que levantarse. Sin poder creerlo, ella no había soltado su mano, dio un pequeño jalón y empezaron a correr o llegarían tarde a sus clases. Las risas se escuchaban y el niño no podia salir de su impresión. Sus piernas la habían seguido y las palabras no salían de él. ¿Porqué se sentía de esa manera? No lo entendía, mucho menos el suave palpitar de su corazón, sus manos juntas, era como si hubiera un sentimiento de por medio pero no sabía que era. Había llegado a esa escuela a petición de su padre, que conociera mejor a sus hermanastros, aunque realmente, no tenía interés alguno en relacionarse. Por eso se alejaba de todos, quería ser ignorado, como su madre hizo con él y como de vez en cuando escuchaba las excusas que le decía a su padre para sólo conseguir dinero.

Su madre decía que lo amaba pero sólo era para conseguir lo que quería, incluso solía olvidar su presencia y se iba por días, había aprendido a cuidarse como no confiar en su alrededor, no podía abrir su corazón. Era fiel creyente que los cuentos de hadas y el "Felices por siempre" no existía, era sólo algo de lo que no fue bendecido. Pero aún así, cuando conoció a su padre, no tuvo de otra, más que conocer a sus hermanos Jin y Shoichi. No sabía como ser con las personas, no sabía como reaccionar y sólo quería estar sólo. Pero esa niña, de sonrisa tonta, no lo iba a dejar. Sentía que ella nunca lo iba a dejar, que tomaría su mano siempre, tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

¿Qué era todo eso?

**-Mi nombre es Fujiki Ai** -La niña sonrió antes de soltar su mano.

**-Soy Kusanagi Lightning** -El niño murmuró.

**-Mucho gusto, Lightning-kun**

El niño no pudo evitar mirarla con atención, esa sonrisa y su manera tan despreocupada de ser, era de las cosas que más odiaba en su corta vida. Pero verla pegada a él, sentándose a su lado cuando hacían algún trabajo juntos. Escucharla hablar en la hora del almuerzo como despedirse de él cuando se tenía que ir con su hermana gemela. No sabía el porque se lo permitía. Ni mucho menos porque siempre que ella se alejaba, miraba su mano. No debía soltarla nunca más, fueron esas palabras que llegaron a su mente, como si alguien le hubiera hablado y metido esas palabras en lo más profundo de su corazón. Recordaba aquella gran sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a él y podía sentirse tranquilo. No entendía el porque y sólo daba media vuelta, caminaba sólo a su casa donde tendría que preparar la comida y limpiar su casa, su madre no iba a regresar hasta unos días después.

**-Nunca más volverás a estar sólo** -Susurró el pequeño.**\- ¿Quién fue el que me dijo esas palabras?**

**.o.**

_Aquellas suaves palabras que escuchaban en algún lado. Suaves palabras que repetían sus corazones, cuando sus miradas se conectaban, una fuerza poderosa y grande aparecía, una magia que nadie creía que existía. Provocaba que no quisieran separarse nunca más, que de algún modo tenían que estar juntos. Podían ignorar aquellas palabras pero con sólo pensar en la soledad que en algún momento traían, era algo realmente doloroso. Sentian ese dolor, era algo horrible y que algunas veces causaba pesadillas. Sólo tranquilizaban sus almas cuando se veían, cuando se sentían._

_Separarse del otro, era aún más doloroso de lo que creyeron sentir._

_¿Porqué era aquello?_

_Con el tiempo, ellos crecieron pero aún no podían comprender que era aquello que les pedía estar juntos. Era imposible de ignorar, era imposible de olvidar cuando tenías a tu lado, a seres quienes realmente deseaban por tener aquel ansiado final que siempre soñaban. Cuando había alguien más que los apoyaba y los juntaba cada vez más. No importaba el tiempo que se tardarán, porque sabían el final que traería._

_Una razón más, felicidad y amor. Lo que uno siempre desea, al fin se cumpliría..._

**.o.**

Lightning Kusanagi suspiro al entrar a su casa y ver un par de zapatos en la entrada. No esperaba a invitados especiales y no sabía como ella entraba a su casa aún cuando ya había cambiado la cerradura un par de veces. Aflojo un poco su corbata. Se quitaba sus zapatos, caminaba con su maleta y saco en manos. La casa estaba muy bien ordenada, muy limpia y un delicioso aroma lo invitaba a llegar a donde su invitada estaba. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con aquella misma sonrisa, ese mismo sonrojo de aquella chiquilla. Aunque decir que ahora era un mujer muy bien desarrollada y con buenos dotes en ser ama de casa.

**-Bienvenido Lightning-kun** -La mujer de largos cabellos negros con amarillo amarrados en una coleta alta, su flequillo azul con rosa y hermosos ojos del color de aquellas joyas de nombre citrino. Su vestido en todos oscuros y morados como sus piernas cubiertas en medias negras. Todo lo cubría un curioso mandil de color blanco con corazones.**\- La comida ya casi está lista**

**-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres así a mi casa?** -Le regaño.**\- ¿Qué quieres aquí?**

**-Tus vecinos me conocen, así que no hay problemas** -Soltó una risita.**\- Sólo vine a dejar un poco de comida preparada, en unas horas me iré a trabajar**

Desde que Lightning podía recordar. Ai Fujiki siempre se colaba en su casa. Ya sea por la ventana o burlaba la cerradura, no sabía como ella era capaz de hacer eso. Siempre era su hermana, Yusaku, quien iba por ella y se disculpaba. Incluso hasta sus hermanos, cuando iban de visita, se sorprendían de verla ahí que a veces tenía que frenar lo que ellos imaginaban, aunque siendo sinceros, ya todos se acostumbraban de verlos juntos, que ella se meta a su casa y verla hacer el quehacer de la misma. Suspiró para arrastrar una silla y sentarse cerca de la mesa. La veía moverse con gracia, tarareando y sonriendo como si nada. Cuidando de la comida en la estufa mientras sonreía por un trabajo bien echo.

**-¿Te tocó trabajar en la noche? Yo creí que no era posible**

**-No tengo de otra cuando soy la supervisora en jefe del área de tecnología de la empresa** -Suspiró la chica.**\- Me pidieron que me quedará analizar los servidores del Cyberse** -Miro a Lightning con una sonrisa.**\- No entiendo como mi hermana puede manejar la compañía que papá nos dejó, incluso van a crear un convenio con Hanoi** -Soltó una risita.**\- Aunque es más seguro que lo hizo para estar cerca de Kogami Ryoken, se nota a leguas que ambos se gustan**

Vio la mirada triste de la chica. Lightning suspiro, sabía a lo que se refería Ai. Muchas veces, la mujer frente a ella le había declarado sus sentimientos pero siempre la rechazaba, no quería involucrar a la única persona que se ha quedado a su lado porque quiere y no por interesada. Claro, ella decía que no le dolía pero sabía que al día siguiente que la veía, ella tenía sus ojos hinchados pero siempre manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Era más fuerte de lo que creía. Saber que su hermana gemela y aquel chico Kogami tenían los mismos sentimientos y probablemente en un futuro al fin revelen aquella relación a escondidas, Ai se quedaría sola. No la entendía. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando ella dejó el mandil en la mesa y empezaba a sacudir su ropa. Le sonreía y le daba un beso en las mejillas, era su forma de despedirse.

**-Nos vemos mañana** -Sonrió.**\- Te quiero Lightning-kun**

**-Ya vete Fujiki** -Gruño un tanto avergonzado.

La chica sólo soltó risitas antes de caminar a la salida junto con su bolsa y su saco. Escuchó el sonido de sus tacones, abría la puerta y la cerraba. Fue en ese momento que Lightning pudo suspirar y levantarse de su lugar para ver lo que había dejado en la estufa. No pudo evitar sonreír, desde que tenía uso de razón, se había quedado sólo cuando su madre sólo escapó y olvidó al hijo que tenía. Desde ese momento, Ai siempre estaba metida en su casa. Hacia el quehacer, barria, limpiaba. Lavaba la ropa y hacia de comer. La primera vez que ella le hizo de comer, había quemado la cocina. La pequeña miraba con lágrimas en los ojos lo que había preparado.

**-Juro que haré la mejor comida** -Lloraba al ver el plato con algo quemado.**\- Y a ti te gustará**

Fue en ese momento que Lightning decidió comer un poco de aquello que se encontraba quemado y decirle que no estaba mal. Tal vez sufrió un dolor de estómago después pero la mirada de ilusión de la menor, era algo de lo que nunca iba a olvidar. Aquella sonrisa borró el rastro de lágrimas. Aquel sonrojo y su manera de superarse. No pudo evitar soltar una risita ante el recuerdo. La manera tan linda y cálida de Ai, era lo que le daba sentido a su aburrida vida. Aquellos sentimientos por ella, crecían cada vez más, el suave palpitar de su pecho, la suave caricia a su rostro. Ahora que probaba la comida de ella, era realmente diferente el sabor, ella se había esforzado y lo había conseguido.

**-Esta deliciosa**

Era lo más cálido que podía sentir en esos momentos. Ella se esforzaba mucho y el lo apreciaba aunque había veces en que no lo mostraba. Terminó de comer y recogió su plato, tenía que trabajar un poco más y podría dormir. Aunque el sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien, se instaló en su pecho, decidió ignorarlo.

Esperaba ver a Ai dormida en su sofá esa mañana. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al salir de su cuarto, no la encontró. Se asomó a la cocina pero no había señales de ella. Pensó que tal vez seguía trabajando, así que no le dio importancia. Continuo su día como si nada. Se extraño de no recibir un mensaje o una llamada en el trabajo. Al llegar a casa, las luces estaban apagadas, no olía a comida y todo estaba como el se había ido esa mañana. Miro su celular, iba a marcar pero decidió que no era lo correcto si ella seguía trabajando. Así que suspiro y fue a la cocina, era momento de recordar como cocinaba cuando estaba sólo.

Así pasó por dos días. Se había acostumbrado a tener a Ai en su casa, que ahora no se sentía como si estuviera en la misma. Miraba aquella silla vacia, ella animaba su casa con las conversaciones como lo que hacía en el trabajo. Le pedía algunos consejos como le agradecía por todo lo que hacía. La cocina no olía delicioso, sus comidas, aquellos deliciosos postres que ella hacía. Escuchar el ruido de la televisión o de las consolas que guarda con recelo. Verla dormir en el sofá como saber que ella tomaba un baño sin su consentimiento, utilizaba su ropa para vengarse y se recargaba en su hombro cuando el silencio era tranquilo. Algo no estaba bien y lo podía sentir, era algo que lo inquietaba, que le dolía el pecho por alguna razón. Por primera vez, llamó a su teléfono pero no contestaba, le mando a buzón.

Se sentía desesperado, había vivido eso en algún otro momento, podía sentirlo pero no sabía de que se trataba ese fuerte dolor en su pecho. Le marcó al número de su hermana pero de igual manera, la mandaba a buzón. Aún más desesperado, llamó a su hermano Shoichi, podía saber de ella si le preguntaba al que era la mano derecha de Yusaku. Realmente hubiera deseado que no le dijeran aquello. Una vez que le dijo, tomo alguna de sus cosas y empezó a correr desesperado. No quiso saber como es que no terminó atropellado pero al llegar a ese lugar. Tuvo que sostenerse que al entrar no se sintiera mareado por el aroma de un hospital.

**-Lightning** -Alguien escucho decir su nombre. Al alzar la vista, se encontró con Yusaku. Dos vasos de café se encontraban en sus manos.**\- ¿Qué haces por aquí?**

**-¿Dónde está Ai?**

**-Sigueme por favor**

Camino a su lado. Yusaku se mantenía en silencio, bebía su café y suspiraba. Subieron al elevador al piso indicado y fue cuando la escucho hablar. Era un deja vu lo que sentía en ese momento, en algún punto, había subido el elevador con la hermana de la misma a su lado. Esa angustia que lo torturaba. No dejaba de arrugar un poco su ropa, de cerrar sus manos en puño como tronarse el cuello. Como si algo estuviera mal, sentía que se volvería loco si no la veía, si no sabía noticias de ella. Miro a Yusaku de reojo, se parecía tanto a Ai, esos grandes y muy expresivos ojos. Los tonos de su cabello pero a pesar de que ella tuviera esmeraldas como ojos, le gustaba más el citrino en los ojos de Ai.

**-¿Qué le paso?**

**-Habíamos terminado de revisar el sistema del Cyberse, era trabajo de ambas así que al día siguiente íbamos a tener una presentación con Hanoi pero al momento de llegar con ellos, Ai se desmayó** -Noto la mirada preocupada de Lightning.**\- No se porque no me di cuenta que no había comido y descansado por tener en perfectas condiciones este proyecto, ha estado descansando desde entonces pero ya se encuentra mejor, tal vez le den de alta esta misma tarde** -Hizo una reverencia.**\- Lamento no avisarte y preocuparte de más pero nos tomo por sorpresa que no he revisado mi celular**

Escucharon la campana del elevador. Dejó a Yusaku salir primero y después la siguió. Caminaron por un pasillo largo hasta llegar a una puerta donde decía el nombre de la chica. Vio a Yusaku tocar y una suave voz escucho. Deslizo la puerta para ver a los padres de ambas hermanas tomando las manos de su hija mientras soltaban alguna risita, al heredero de Hanoi al lado de la ventana y Ai acostada en la cama.

**-¡Lightning!** -Ai miro sorprendida al hombre a un lado de su hermana.**\- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Mamá, papá** -Llamo la atención Yusaku.**\- Creo que debemos darle su privacidad, Ryoken, vamos**

Sin preguntar el porque y ver la mirada de su hija, sólo salieron de la habitación en silencio. Ai le dio una mirada a su hermana y sólo la vio sonreír, alzar sus hombros y soltar una risita. Ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Miro a Lightning parado frente a ella. Iba hablar primero hasta que lo vio golpear la mesa que se encontraba en los pies de la cama. No pudo evitar saltar un poco en su lugar.

**-¡Eres una mentirosa!** -Escupió enojado.

**-No se de lo que hablas** -Ai susurró con suavidad.

**-Siempre me cuentas todo ¡No entiendo como es que no me di cuenta que te sentías así!** -La miro molesto. Vio a la chica bajar su rostro, se sentía regañada.**\- ¿Porqué no me dijiste que no habías comido? Sabes que de todas maneras puedes quedarte en mi casa y comer lo que quieras aún cuando no te importa mi opinión** -Suspiro.**\- Es mi culpa por no haberme dado cuenta antes** -Miró a la chica, un adorable puchero y aguantandose las ganas de llorar.**\- ¿Estas llorando?**

**-¡No lo estoy!**

Lightning rasco su nuca, se acercó a la silla y la miro. Ella trataba de no mirarlo, arrugaba las sábanas y limpiaba sus ojos. Suspiró.

**-Si estas llorando Ai, no quiero que me lo escondas** -Habló con suavidad.**\- Lamento gritarte pero es tu culpa por no decirme nada cuando no pareces guardar silencio por muchas veces que te lo pida, eres una idiota** -Vio como ella volteaba, su rostro rojo y enojado. Ella iba hablar hasta que sintió como tomaban su mano.**\- Me preocupe cuando Shoichi me dijo donde estabas, corrí como si mi alma dependería de ti, aunque realmente es así desde hace mucho tiempo** -Se sincero. Fue cuando Ai vio las lágrimas del rostro de su amigo. Como temblaba y acercaba su mano a su rostro.**\- Eres lo único que me queda desde que ella se fue sin importar que tenía un hijo** -Susurró, su voz se rompía.**\- No quiero perder a lo que más quiero**

Ai dejo de respirar en ese momento. ¿Era correcto lo que había escuchado? Sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa. Dudo un poco pero empezó acariciar el cabello de su amiga. Una suavidad que se sentía tan familiar a pesar de ser la primera vez que hace eso.

**-¿Le pediste a Kusanagi-san ayuda? Si tu nunca le pides ayuda a tus hermanos** -Se burlo la chica. Lightning alzó en rostro enojado, vio la sonrisa de ella y antes de empezar a discutir, sintió la caricia a su mejilla.**\- Esta vez no me voy a ir de tu lado** -Susurró.**\- No podría dejarte sólo** -Acercó su rostro para besar su frente.**\- Te amo demasiado como para alejarme de ti, aunque se que no correspondes mis sentimientos pero me mantendré a tu lado siempre**

Aquella hermosa y gran sonrisa. La calidez y suavidad de su piel. Lightning quedó hipnotizado en la bella imagen de ella. Ver aquellos ojos citrino brillar con intensidad. Por su mente pasaron mil y un imágenes de ella. Sonriendo, tomando su mano. Llorando y divirtiéndose. Las mejillas rojas, los ojos brillosos, cada uno de esos rostros que guarda celosamente. Su cabello desordenado por las mañanas, la ropa oscura que a ella le gusta vestir. Las comidas quemadas, las deliciosas comidas de ahora. Un abrazó que dice muchas palabras, un beso que provoca que su corazón golpee con fuerza su pecho. Sentir que la perdía, era su final.

Sin poder evitarlo. La atrapó en un abrazo con cuidado de no mover algún cable. Beso su cabello y soltó una carcajada. Ai se quedó quieta, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír, alzó su rostro para verlo, era la primera vez que sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

**-Y yo no voy a permitir que te alejes de mi** -Pego sus frentes.**\- Haré todo lo posible por tenerte a mi lado**

Se miraban, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse despacio. Y sus labios se juntaron. Su primer beso.

Yusaku habia abierto un poco la puerta. Al ver que su hermana se encontraba en buenas manos, sólo pudo suspirar y agradecer en silencio. Cerró con cuidado y miro a sus padres, se veían un poco preocupados.

**-¿Estás segura que podemos dejar a Ai con ese hombre?** -Preguntó inseguro su padre.

**-Claro que si** -Yusaku sonrió. Miro a su lado, Ryoken le miraba con curiosidad, tomo su mano y volvio a mirar a sus padres.**\- No hay mejor persona que él para que cuide y este al lado de mi hermana**

Ambos padres miraron sorprendidos como Ryoken besaba la frente de su hija mayor para abrazarla con cariño y empezaban a sonreír. El corazón de ambas hermanas ya habían encontrado el amor verdadero. Aquellos caballeros de armadura que estaban dispuestos a luchar contra el feroz dragón que era su padre. Sabían que mientras ambas mantuvieran aquella gran y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, el brillo de sus ojos. Todo estaría bien.

**.o.**

**_Sostendre un ramo de flores blancas algún día._**

**_Caminar el camino a la iglesia._**

**_Arpa dorada del angel._**

**_Abre suavemente la puerta al futuro._**

**.o.**

Cuando Lightning vio a Ai en un vestido de novia, no pudo evitar atragantarse un poco y mirar con un sonrojo a la mujer que caminaba del brazo de su padre. Si decía que ella se veía hermosa con aquella ropa negra que está acostumbrada a utilizar. Verla con el vestido blanco, su cabello recogido en una adorable coleta y pequeñas flores adornando al mismo. El leve maquillaje en su rostro que hacía lucir aún más el brillo de sus ojos como el velo cubriendo su rostro. Esa hermosa sonrisa, ese hermoso rosa en sus mejillas, sus labios rojos y apetecibles. Si hace tiempo, alguien le hubiera dicho que se casaría con esa revoltosa niña que no lo dejaba de molestar y se metía a su casa cuando quisiera, se hubiera largado a reír.

No había necesidad de ocultar sus sentimientos cuando pensó que iba a perder a Ai. Lo bueno es que había sido sólo un desmayo lo que sufrió ella y no fue peor. Desde ese momento y ante el temor de perderla, la cuidaba más. Vigilaba que comiera y descansará, incluso le había permitido que prácticamente, se mudara con él. No entendía el porque lo había hecho, el miedo era grande que podía llegar a paralizarlo. Quería verla cada día y saber que estaba bien, que podía cuidarla y protegerla. Como un juramento que había realizado hace tiempo aunque no recordaba haberlo hecho. Besos compartidos, abrazos reconfortantes, noches maravillosas. Una que otra lágrima por los pleitos que solían tener pero al final, sólo era cuestión de perder su orgullo y pedir perdón por lo causado. Aquellas noches donde la sensualidad de la chica podía distraerlo, donde la apreciaba ver caminar con su camisa e insinuarle lo que quería. Era débil, era fácil que cayera a su trampa. Atrapaba a ese pequeño y sensual cuerpo entre sus brazos, comersela a besos y sentir como ella rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas desnudas.

Las risas y el sentimiento de felicidad inundando su pecho. Una oportunidad más para poder tomar su mano, no querer soltarla nunca más. Aquellos deseos que tenía en mente, en lo más profundo de su corazón, los haría realidad con ella a su lado. Poder tomar su mano con suavidad, aquella conexión misteriosa que desde un principio tuvieron, los volvía a unir, los volvía a impulsar.

**-Espero que nunca sueltes la mano de mi hija** -Habló el padre de la misma.

**-No volveré a soltarla** -Sonrió.**\- No permitiré que se vaya de mi lado, no otra vez**

El significado de aquellas palabras que decía inconscientemente, era algo que la mayoría no podia entender pero para Ai, eran especiales. Eran aquellas palabras las que siempre había deseado escuchar, aquellas palabras que guardaba celosamente en su corazón. Las palabras que sentía que en algún momento las había escuchado decir de alguien más pero al no poder recordar de quien se trataba, había cambiado aquellas imágenes borrosas y reemplazadas por la imagen de Lightning.

**.o.**

**_Beso de una persona valiosa._**

**_Cae perla de lágrima._**

**_Arrodilla al altar y promete eternidad._**

**_Nací para ser feliz._**

**.o.**

El momento en que compartieron palabras, había sido lo más hermoso y divertido que escucharon. Risas por aquellas tonterías dichas, suspiros llenos de amor y lágrimas de felicidad. Se desbordaban sus sentimientos, se mostraban la realidad que tanto habían ansiado vivir. Aquel anillo dorado en su dedo, no sólo representaba la unión de sus vidas, si no también, de sus corazones, de sus almas que habían estado vagando en caminos difíciles, tropezado con alguna piedra en el camino. Quedándose atrás por tristeza o pena alguna pero siempre, sintiendo aquella mano que los impulsaba a seguir, a no darse por vencido a pesar de los retos, de las dificultades que vivían.

Aquella unión, valía la pena de todo sacrificio tomado. El nerviosismo y la vergüenza los dominaba, el temor y la ansiedad era bastante evidente al momento de mirarse a los ojos. Pero fue suficiente con rozar sus manos, sentir aquella electricidad, tocar con suavidad sus mejillas, sonreirse con aquel hermoso rubor en sus mejillas y cerrar sus ojos al mismo tiempo que sus labios se tocaron con suavidad.

Ese momento fue más que especial, pudieron sentir aquellos deseos que todo ese tiempo guardaban. Los sueños al fin hechos realidad de seres que habían vivido esa misma vida que ellos tenían. De almas que habían compartido ese mismo cuerpo, esos mismos anhelos. Comprendieron aquello, el porque de hablar de una manera inconsciente. Eran aquellas palabras que cada dia se habían dicho con ese cariño y amor. Comprender, que el amor no sólo trasciende fronteras, si no también vidas, futuro y mundos. Aquellos sentimientos de vidas pasadas, aquel destino que se encargaba de enlazar y ponerlos a prueba.

Aquella tranquilidad de al fin entender lo que sus corazones sentían, la angustia se tranquilizaba y el amor crecía. Abrieron los ojos tan despacio, ver pequeñas luces a su alrededor, un mundo diferente, la suavidad del viento como ese cálido sol sobre ellos. Dos pequeña figuras tomadas de las manos, se sonreían y sus ojitos amarillos brillaban. Un monigote oscuro y otro amarillo mantenían sus dedos en donde se supone, estaban sus bocas. A su lado, dos niños casi idénticos a ellos les sonreían de una manera especial, el rosa de sus mejillas y sus manos unidas. No entendieron hasta que hablaron.

_**-Una oportunidad más para amar, una oportunidad más para vivir sin guerras de por medio o una enfermedad que atormenta, una nueva hoja en el capitulo de esta historia que sabrán aprovechar, el amor es lo que mantiene vivo a uno, es lo que nos ha ayudado a por fin cumplir nuestro destino, el poder disfrutar de nuestra vida juntos**_

Parpadearon un momento para volver a donde se encontraban desde un principio. Su familia festejando su hermana y su esposo a su lado, aquellos quienes a pesar de todo, apoyaron y traicionaron, tal vez, algún día pediría perdón aunque no pudieran comprender el porque, pequeños pétalos que caían de del techo, sus manos unidas y la tranquilidad de su pecho. Comprendieron el porque de todo eso que solian sentir, eran aquellos sentimientos que los hacia únicos y especiales. Que los hacia perfectos para el otro. Una oportunidad más para vivir aquello que siempre les han quitado, una oportunidad más para vivir en un mundo donde, sabían, podrían estar juntos.

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos habían pensado en lo mismo. Juntaron sus frentes, acariciaban sus mejillas. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, resbalando en sus mejillas. Una sonrisa en su rostro y el mismo sentimiento que hacía enloquecer a su corazón.

**-Te amo** -Susurraron al mismo tiempo.

Un mundo donde podían amarse, un mundo donde aprendieron a no tropezarse con las piedras de su camino y donde el amor, fue su principal aliado para buscar aquella felicidad que tanto habían ansiado.

**.o.**

_**-Cuando busqué los recuerdos de mi infancia; Bailando en el cielo como una flor roja; Estoy caminando para ser feliz...**_

Lightning sonreía con tranquilidad mientras abrazaba a su esposa a su lado, ella le cantaba una dulce nana a ese pequeño que descansaba en el vientre de la misma. Veía con felicidad frente a ellos, una pequeña niña de largos cabellos rubios con mechones rosas y ojos color amarillo, ese hermoso Citrino que Ai tiene por ojos. La pequeña giraba y bailaba, sonreía y soltaba algunas pequeñas risitas. Ai, beso la mejilla de su esposo para llamar su atención, le sonreía con cariño y miraba a esa pequeña niña. No pudo evitar suspirar. En esos años, aún no podían comprender que era lo que había pasado en ese momento, aunque también sabían que fue suficiente para comprender aquello que no entendían.

Una linda familia, una casa hermosa y la seguridad de vivir aquella vida otorgada, esa oportunidad bendecida. Lightning había decidido cambiar su apellido, no era que odiaba a sus hermanos pero aún cuando sentía aquel daño que les había ocasionado en otra vida, prefirió tomar el apellido de Ai, oficialmente se había convertido en Fujiki. Un integrante más de esa familia cuando Yusaku tomó el apellido Kogami y el padre de ambas pensaba que sus nietos no conservarian aquel apellido tan hermoso y significativo. Tenía razón, era hermoso, adoptó ese apellido para olvidar su pasado, para dejar aquello que le hizo daño y que se olvidaron de él, empezar un nuevo camino con lo que realmente era.

**-Tantas cosas que han pasado y hasta ahora pudieron ser feliz ¿Crees que están descansando en paz al ver su futuro que es mejor?** -Preguntó Ai.

**-No creo que descansen cuando saben que tienen a una mocosa como ella** -Lightning señaló a la niña frente a ellos.**\- Pero estoy seguro que se deben sentir más tranquilos ahora que estamos juntos** -Subió su mano a su pecho.**\- Ellos están más tranquilos al saber que sus caminos al fin pueden estar juntos**

**-Aunque hay algo que no entiendo** -Ai miro a Lightning.**\- ¿Porqué dos pequeños monigotes aparecieron? También...**

**-Quizá** -Lightning beso su mejilla.**\- Pero ya no hay que pensar en eso** -Sonrió.**\- No ahora que estamos juntos y estamos disfrutando de esta vida, de una vida que sólo nos pertenece**

Se sonrieron para compartir un dulce beso, juntar sus frentes y escuchar como eran llamados por esa niña pequeña. Escucharla decir "Mamá" y "Papá" era algo realmente lindo que no podían evitar abrazar a su pequeña y llenar su pequeño rostro en besos. La infante sonreía y soltaba risitas mientras le decía a sus padres que pararán.

**-Tengo hambre** -Habló la pequeña niña.**\- Vamos por una hamburguesa**

**-Tiene razón Yves** -Ai le apoyó oara acariciar su cabello.**\- Últimamente tengo antojos de una ¿Podemos ir, Lightning?**

Tanto madre como hija miraron al único hombre. Era bastante difícil el poder negarselo cuando sus ojos brillan. Lo controlaban de tal manera que sólo suspiró y asintió. Tomó a su hija en brazos, le ofrecía un beso en la mejilla, ayudó a Ai a levantarse, tomar su mano y besar la misma en el proceso. Caminar con tranquilidad aquel sendero, la calidez del sol como la suavidad del aire. La pequeña niña volteó su vista por donde había caminado con sus padres. Vio a dos pequeños monigotes, uno oscuro y otro dorado, no sabía que era pero con timidez, sólo movió su manita, se despedía de ellos con una sonrisa mientras ellos hacían lo mismo y desaparecían en pequeñas luces.

El amor no era sólo de humanos, podía ser de seres virtuales, de pequeños monigotes que se nombraban Ignis. El amor era aquel que sobrepasaba las enfermedades como la vida y la muerte. El amor, era aquel que los ayudaba, que los guiaba. Fue gracias al amor a esa nueva oportunidad, una oportunidad para amar y ser amado. Para disfrutar de la vida, de lo bueno y lo malo que puede ser. De las sonrisas como del llanto, todo era válido, todo era especial.

_El amor, es lo que nos hace a nosotros mismos..._

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Aquí termina esta maravillosa historia. Una vez más, agradezco el apoyo por esta alocada, divertida, un tanto trágica pero muy hermosa historia. Tal vez me anime a escribir un poco más de ellos, en un universo paralelo u en otra historia completamente nueva. Aún lo tengo por decidir. Pero realmente fue un gran trabajo que me deja satisfecha al poder narrar a la perfección, aquello que siempre quise. ¡Esto acabo pero aún tengo más oportunidades de escribir una nueva historia! No se pierdan las historias que vienen.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Viernes 26 de Julio de 2019**


End file.
